Joclyn Kerra
Joclyn Kerra, known as the "Maiden Queen" is a Sovereign Lord and ruler of the Efras Dominion. She was one of the many children who were experimented in the days of Old Earth and taken to one of the frontier worlds after humanity had collapsed. Awoken after thousands of years, she was discovered in her stasis pod and happily adopted in by a noble family. Over the years after ruling and governing the star system, she was known to adopt orphaned children or those without homes no matter their status or from what world they're from. After first contact with the Realm or Ultramar and discovered others like her had survived and formed alliances with them. Allowing her control of the small sector for safeguard of humanity and sub-races that evolved alongside them. History Origins Joclyn was but an infant at the time when her mother could not care for her and was delivered to an orphanage until a few months later when she was given to agents who discovered a unique gene within her DNA and taken her to a secret facilit with the other children who were found from other places and gathered to be put into stasis to be safe from harm, scattered along with her siblings across the stars away from those who would use them for dark purposes. Landed on the once human colony Efros and left buried in the ruins of a forgotten human outpost for thousands of years until her pod was discovered by a group of explorers led Lord Farnoch and Lady Dania to find new lands for the city of Rokar. The infant's pod was discovered by Dania who was exploring the ruins of the ancients and found her, surprisingly inside the pod and well preserved, believed to be a tomb until she inadvertently opened it and then heard the cries of the baby girl. Instantly smitten by the child and picked her up gently in her embrace, the baby stopped wailing after calming down and looked up at the woman cradling her. Brought her back to her husband to reveal what she found, believed the ruins of the ancients were a myth until she found the beautiful baby in her arms. Farnoch felt a strong bond to the child and believed to be of something important, brushing the worry of his men of their superstition and knew Dania would never cast the child aside no matter how much they pleaded and decide to officially raise her as their daughter, naming her "Joclyn" in honour of the first queen of Rokar. Joclyn grew up in the loving care of her parents, taught by the best tutors in order to guide her through means of living as a citizen of the Elfras government, unlike many women in current society, she instantly developed desire of adventure and combat since her preteen years despite any attempts to be made into a proper lady but Farnoch knew she would not have any of that and has a unique mind, became a top student in history, art, and politics at a young age continues to surprise many. However, some folk scold her and say she is not like them, claim to be some witch others on the other hand believe her to be a saint for her kindness towards helping the needed and children. But one day she approached her parents of the dreams she has been having for the past few weeks, dreams she couldn't understand herself as though she felt like there were others like her but different and so far away. Ships that sail across the stars without sails or wind to travel. It was then her parents looked at each other, decided to tell her the truth and taken her to the place of her birth. Dania led the teenage girl to the ruins of the ancients with her father behind them, shown her the ruins and explained of where she really came from. Remained quiet as she looked around, feeling the old metal and turned to the couple. Instead of showing anger or shock, she ran towards them and cried her tears after thanking them for loving her. Now knowing she came from these ruins, she asked her father to hire or bring any he can trust to dig for more of these ancient ruins as she believed they may hold the key to her past and great importance of unlocking the secrets of the past. Didn't argued and acceoted request as did Dania who couldn't take her mind off the strange structures. Rise of legend Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Gallery Joclyn teenager.jpg|Young Joclyn as a child grand ball dress.jpg|Joclyn's grand ball dress Joclyn's power awaken.jpg|Powers awaken dress.jpeg Category:Sovereign Lords Category:Females Category:Humans